Destiny Black
"I'll defeat you someday Blur"- Destiny Black. Destiny Black is a Demon Fox created by DNA of Eggman/Ivo Robotnik, he has the power of dark aura at his control and is also very smart, smarter then Eggman himself and has one goal with a little problem. Building an empire but a Team Called Team Strike always stopped him. Destiny Black once saw the power Blur possessed and planned to capture him and use him for infinite energy for his robots to help takeover. Destiny Black's Past Destiny Black was bron thanks to some scientists. Their goal was to make someone as smart as Eggman to help defeat him and they did it. They first called him Richard the Fox. After Richard spend some time with them and learn't all he needed to he flees the lab, putting them under high security. He fled to an abandoned secret base hidden inside a mountainside. He setup the place and got it working again. He takes a look around to see what could use and he found lots and lots of robot parts. He puts them together to see the design and they were Eggman's spare robot parts. He then thought with a robot army he could take over. Richard acquires a DNA sample of a demon that he manage to summon. After mixing it with some fluids and putting it into a needle/syringe. He injects it into himself and he starts changing. He managed to become a Demon Fox with Dark Aura at his disposable. He starts planning an invasion on small villages with his new robot army. He got his constructionbots to build slave camps to force people to work for him. He manages the slave camp that has Blur and his parents at. He wanted to torture Blur, to make feel pain and hatred, When he saw that was successful he heads off to send some robots to go to a workshop thats in the mountains where Stream is living. He also sends a bunch of robots to Buster's hometown. After hearing the news from the town. He became disappointed with the robots he had. So he began scraping some of them and using them as parts for better robots. 4 Years have past and Everyone knew him as Destiny Black. Like a legend that has came true and an evil presence that can't be defeated. He setup a base on a small island so he could manage the area. He sees that Blur came back to fight against him. "Looks like he finally came" he said. He also sees Stream fighting the robots but he gets knocked out of the base. Blur saves him fall a painful fall and they both hide for abit. They come back and they both get by and destroy his robots. Buster also makes an appearance and meets up with Blur and Stream. They all teamup and head up the tower. Destiny Black sits back and waits for them to show up. After they make their appearance. Destiny Black pressed a button under his station as he talks with them. After abit a robot comes flying down to face the 3. he sees that they worked together and destroyed them. After that he sets his base to self-destruct and he flees. They also fled before the base took them out. He flees back to his base in the mountain and plans on how to deal with them. Looks Fur Colour: Black and White Clothing:Black Polo Top, Black Pants, Dark Grey Shoes, Black Tie and Grey Gloves (Helps him control his Dark Aura) Eye Colour: Red Others: Demon Wings. Destiny Black's Abilities/Skills Destiny Black has the power of Dark Aura and knows what to do. ~Dark Aura Blast~ He can use his dark aura and make it hit anyone to make them weak ~Strength Attribute~ He is very strong with his dark aura. ~Dark Nova~ When possessing a Chaos Emerald. He goes into a very power dark state which he calls Dark Nova, His Dark Aura becomes enhanced and his strength increases twice as much as he could lift before. (Only affects Dark energy of thew Chaos Emerald) ~Smart~ His IQ is higher then Eggman's and he knows how to make very advanced robots. Destiny Black's Personality, Hobbies and Likes & Dislikes. Destiny Black's personality is a Evil, Cold, Hatred type His Hobbies are Making robots, Planning on his empire and Practicing with his Dark Aura He likes to Torture People, Inventing and causing destruction He Dislikes People who prevent him from his goal and Backstabbers. Allies and Enemies Destiny Black's allies are pretty simple Allies: Eggman, Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic. His Enemies are pretty much all of Blur's friends Enemies: Blur (Main Enemy), Stream (Main Enemy), Buster (Main Enemy), Lunar (Main Enemy), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Ruby (Black Gem), E-123 Omega, Big, Amy Rose, Cream, Blaze, Shade, Vector, Espio, Charmy. Quotes "I'll defeat you someday Blur" "The Dark Aura is Strong within me" Links to Enemies ~Blur the 'Electric' Hedgehog~ ~Stream the HummingBird~ ~Johnathon 'Buster' The 'Rogue' Echidna~ ~Lunar the Hedgehog~ ~Ruby (Black Gem) the Bat~ Category:Evil Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Foxes Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Males